Origins
Origins, Part 1 Assult on Randon Enterprises (2011) The scene cuts back to the guards in the lobby. Police and SWAT swarm around the building, responding to the call one of the guards had sent only minutes before. “ The police? I thought you said the place was secure! “ Says Henderson to the soldier, who had just arrived, after hearing the sirens from the police cars. “ I shot a guy on the sixth floor. I didn’t say anything about there being others. “ The three run through several different halls, making their way to the laboratory in the south wing. “ How do you know where the lab is? “ Bernard, the third soldier asks. “ Twenty-fourth floor’s walls are color coded. Each wall represents a different wing. “ The commander replies. The three arrive at the entrance of the laboratory. The door is locked shut, but there’s an identification bar on the side of the door to let the person in. “ Great, we’re locked out. “ Henderson says. “ You think I shoot and run? I looted the guy’s pockets and found an ID card… “ Bernard responds, taking out an ID card from the deceased guard. The commander grabbed it out of his hands and slid it through the slot. It lit up green and the door opened up. They slowly walked through the room, looking for the “watch”. “ Hey, I just noticed something. Why haven’t the police come in the building yet? “ “ They’re probably waiting for permission to fire…” Bernard replies. The scene cuts to the Police and SWAT team. Commissioner Thomas, a man with dark hair and a leather jacket, exits his van. “ GO AHEAD, MEN! SWAT TEAM FIRST! MOVE! “ Commissioner Thomas shouts. SWAT team kick open the doors and run in the building. They head up the stairs, cracking the marble staircase. “ Damn it guys, there here! “ Henderson says, worried. “ They’ll never make it in time up here. It’s got to be here somewhere. Keep looking. “ The commander says back. Bernard walks past a few shelves, looking through each one until he bumps into soldier Henderson. “ Watch where you’re going, man! “ Henderson tells Bernard. Bernard falls to the ground and activates a hidden tripwire. A part of the wall, in the shape of an empty door, shifts behind the rest of the wall and moves away to the left revealing a glass wall with a control panel. Behind it is a stand with a medium sized, glowing alien watch. “ There it is! “ Bernard says, getting up. The commander walks through the empty part of the wall and reaches the secret room. Henderson comes in after him. “ Well? Let’s just break the glass and take it! “ “ We can’t, it’s unbreakable. We can only get in by typing a password into the control panel. ” “ Let’s hack it. " The scene cuts back over to the police on the second floor. Commissioner Thomas is leading the way through the halls. “ I want five men for each wing, starting with this one. We’ll cover more ground that way. “ Five policemen march into different rooms, each with rifles. The SWAT are on their way up the building on to the twentieth floor. “ Here, I can decrypt the code. “ Bernard says. Bernard comes in and kneels down behind the panel. He takes the cover of it off, revealing wires and metal buttons. He takes out a pair of tweezers and starts mixing the wires around. “ I’m resetting the password system to default so we can automatically get in. “ Bernard puts in the last wire and puts the cover back on the control panel. He presses the “ENTER” button and a door opens into the glass wall. “ Alright, let’s grab it and get out of here! “ A Plane to Highwood (2014) Sci's Origins Part 4/18/14 [Hean is in the water, trying to breath. He pushes his body forward, trying to swim. However, his leg is stuck on a piece of wreckage. As he tries to swim up, it's keeping him down. ] [''Damn it, come on''... he thought, struggling for his life. ] [His chest begins to hurt, as all of a sudden... he gives up. He begins falling to his death, heading to the deepest part of the ocean. Meanwhile, Linda is on her seat, trying to stay afloat. ] '''[Linda, worried]:''' Steve? Hean?! STEVE! HEAN!? [As she begins to cry, a big explosion occurs from the ocean, making her cry louder then ever. ] '''[Linda]: '''No... PLEASE NO. [As Hean falls, a moment from his past comes to mind. Its 2012, and Hean is walking from School. Three other teens are walking behind him, as Hean is trying to read ''To Kill a Mockingbird''. However, the male teens grab the book out of his hand, and the main leader of the group punches him in the face. ] '''[Teen]:''' What'd you reading, you little piece of crap. '''[14 Year Old Hean]: '''None of your business, Andrew. '''[Andrew]:''' I think it is, beach. '''[14 Year Old Hean]: '''Give it back, now. '''[Andrew]: '''Or what. '''[14 Year Old Hean]: '''Or.. [Hean jumps up, and attempts to punch Andrew, but Andrew grabs him by the wrist and pulls him to the wood fence nearby. ] '''[Andrew]:''' You tried to hit me, you little ... [As Andrew attempts to punch Hean police sirens are heard. Andrew and his friends turn around, to see Steve Solman in his officer uniform exiting his police car. ] '''[Steve]:''' Move along boys, or I'll have you experience a Miami Jail Cell for Assult. [Andrew turns around, pissed at Hean. ] '''[Andrew]: '''You won't always have your father, the cop around. And when you don't, I'll wipe you out. [Andrew and his buds start running away as Steve walks over to Hean. ] '''[Steve]:''' You okay? [By this point, Hean has a bruise on his face, and a black eye. ] '''[Hean]:''' I ... think so. '''[Steve]:''' You know how I feel about fighting, Hean. '''[14 Year Old Hean]:''' I know, but... they're the biggest bunch of... '''[Steve]:''' It doesn't change anything Hean. But say you had punched them. But think about it. What would have happened? Would you feel good? '''[14 Year Old Hean]:''' Well... no. '''[Steve]:''' Son, he's right. Andrew, that is. I won't always be around. One day... you have to make your own decisions. You'll have to stand up for what's right, and right now, during High School... that's when you become the man you'll be for the rest of your life, whether you like it or not. '''[14 Year Old Hean]:''' We can't '''ALL''' be like '''''YOU''''' Dad. '''[Steve]: '''I know son, and I'm not saying you need to. But ... [He puts his hand on Hean's shoulder, and looks at him. ] '''[Steve]:''' You're becoming a man, and a man has to learn the difference between right and wrong. A man... He must learn to put others before himself. To use his heart and his mind over his fist. To take life for what it is... and try to make the best you can. I don't know who you will become Hean, but whoever you do become.... I have a feeling you're going to change the world as we know it. [Steve pats the 14 Year Old Hean on the back, and takes him into the police car, after Hean gets his book back. ] '''[Steve]:''' You can right shotgun. Let's .... lets go home son. [It cuts back to the Present Day, as Hean begins to fade. Suddenly, something orange glows near him. He turns his head, barely able to see. He is barely able to make out.... an orb. A silver orb that begins opening up. He tries to look as all of a sudden, something grabs his wrist. He looks to see a mysterious watch on him... before everything glows dark. At the same time, Linda is crying. ] '''[Linda, crying]: '''No... please lord no... [In the deep part of the ocean, the watch suddenly glows brighter, and a dial pops up. It begins spinning around, creating holograms of different things, some humanoid, others not humanoid. One is chosen, and the dial goes down. It cuts from near the top of the sea. Suddenly, the sea begins turning a orange-red color, before a pair of eyes suddenly open, the eyes being yellow. It cuts to Linda afloat. The ocean around her begins to shake, moving crazy as she tries to hold on to her seat. ] '''[Linda]:''' What... [Suddenly, a brown, red, yellow, and orange colored humanoid bursts from the ocean, fire bursting from its feet and flying into the sky. Linda looks in awe as the humanoid flies away from the ocean, past the rushing helicopters from the News Station. A news reporter on one of the helicopters looks at her Cameraman, filming live.] '''[News Reporter]:''' Live past Highwood Bay, we just saw a fire-colored thing fly right past us! '''[Camera Man #2]:''' Hey, tell Copter #2 to film that thing. Tell Copter #3 to stay with us. '''[Pilot]:''' This is News Copter #1, contacting Copter #2. Follow the strange humanoid thing. '''[Pilot for Copter #2]: '''Roger. [The Second Helicopter turns around, and begins following the humanoid as it passes the Highwood Bridge. A man driving across it stops for one minute, and watches the humanoid fly past the Bridge in one firery path. ] '''[Man in the Car]: '''My Gosh... [Suddenly, his car is then hit with another car. The humanoid flies into the City, and into the streets. Cars stop as they watch the humanoid fly into the city. ] '''[Woman]: '''Is that a... a person? [The Humanoid continues flying above the ground, between the numerous buildings. It flies past the Highwood National Bank of America, as robbers make off with some cash. The robbers get in a car, and begin driving away as two police cars begin chasing it. Inside one of them is Commisioner Thomas, speaking to a Police Radio. ] '''[Commisioner]:''' We need a couple cars to Walter Avenue ASAP. '''[Younger Officer driving]:''' Sir... '''[Commisoner]:''' Yes? '''[Young Officer]:''' Look. [The Commisoner sticks his head through the window, and looks outside to see the Humanoid fly past it. ] '''[Commisoner]:''' What the.... [The Humanoid suddenly bursts a fireball towards the Robber's car, hitting it and stopping the car. The Police Officer's cars stops behind hit as well, and the Commisioner gets out, before rushing over and arresting the robbers before looking at the humanoid fly away. The Helicopter chasing it suddenly appears, and continues to follow it. Meanwhile, in Randon Enterprises, inside the CEO's office, a man watches the news cast on his screen. ] '''[Male News Reporter]:''' We've been following this... humanoid object, this alien-like thing flying around Highwood for the past couple of minutes. It doesn't appear to be a missile or rocket but... we don't know what the hell this is! '''[CEO]:''' Hmm... [Suddenly, he sees his building on the TV Screen. He turns around to see the humanoid fly right past him on the window, and he sees the Helicopter fly with the humanoid as well. The humanoid continues to fly past the tall skyscrapers of the Business District of Highwood as the Helicopter follows. People look upwards as the burning alien flies over the people, spreading a wide moment of awe across the city. ] '''[Man in the Street]:''' What... is that? '''[Woman in the Street]:''' WHO is that? '''[Child in the Street]:''' Is... is that a superhero, Mommy? '''[Mother of Child in the Street]:''' I ... I don't know. [The Flamming Alien flies past Space Square, and soon past the Highwood Music Hall. He goes down the River, as another helicopter joins the chase, filming it at the same time. The Humanoid leaves the City, and does a spin around the Lighthouse, before heading out to the Ocean. In one last push, the Humanoid's flames at its feet extend, nearly hitting the helicopters. The two helicopters turn away, to not get hit, but loose control for a moment. They regain control, but the pilot of one of the helicopters realizes something. ] '''[Pilot of the 2nd Helicopter]: '''Where is it? [The Humanoid alien-creature crashes into the ocean, before another orange light is seen. Moments later, Hean appears, washing up on the shore, knocked out. Someone rushes over to get him help as it cuts to the first and third helicopters finding Linda in the wreckage of the plane before everything cuts to black. ] .... [Clips of different News Networks are all being watched at the same time. ] '''[ABC News with Diane Sawyer]:''' And now, to that shocking plane crash in Highwood that resulted in the deaths of 40 people... '''[Good Morning America]:''' Can you believe it? 40 People... and a few moments afterwards a 16 year old boy and his mother were found in two different spots... '''[Channel 6 News]:''' Some people are claiming its Terrorism. Others are saying its an unforunate disaster. Highwood's very own Military Base has not confrimed or denied this. '''[The Goodrick Show]:''' I think what's REALLY suspicious is the so-called "alien encounter" that happened right after the plane crash. '''[Real Talk With Mira Diamond]: '''Right now, the boy, known as Hean Solman is not awake yet, but we've recently found that that his ... [It cuts to a room in Highwood General Hospital. Linda, in bandages is sitting in a chair next to Hean. ] '''[Hean]:''' Mom.... '''[Linda]:''' Son... '''[Hean]:''' I'm hurt.... everywhere. '''[Linda]:''' I know, I know. '''[Hean]:''' Mom... where's.... where's Dad? [Linda sighs, gets up, and walks over to him. ] '''[Hean, nervous]:''' Mom... '''[Linda]: '''Hean... your father is... he's... he's dead. [As the shock comes to Hean that his father, his only guide to his better side... it cuts to a rainy day, one week later. The boxes are being put into the house Linda, Hean, and Steve would all have lived, but now only two are living there. Moments later, Linda knocks on a door, and opens it up. She looks at Hean, sitting on his bed, staring at the window.... hopeless, and emotionless. ] '''[Linda]:''' Hean... I made soup. [There is a silence between the two. ] '''[Linda]:''' Okay, well.... its in the Kitchen if you want some... [Linda closes the door, walks to her room, and begins crying as it cuts to inside an office. Hean is on a couch, fiddling with a Rubix Cube, as a Psychologist sits across him, in an office chair. ] '''[Psychologist]:''' How are you Hean? '''[Hean]:''' Fine. '''''2 MONTHS AFTER THE PLANE CRASH''''' '''[Psychologist]''': You don't sound fine. '''[Hean]:''' I am. '''[Psychologist]: '''How is your mother? I haven't spoken to her recently because you keep running away. '''[Hean]:''' She.... She's fine. Thank you. [The Psychologist sighs, then takes a breath. ] '''[Psychologist]: '''You have to talk Hean. About it... what happened. Its the only way you'll be better, you'll move on. '''[Hean]''': What's the POINT? He's DEAD... and I should be to. '''[Psychologist]:''' No No Hean, you're special. Your father helped keep you and your mother alive. He knew you were meant for more then a plane crash. You still are, and that dream is still alive inside you. [Hean doesn't respond to that. ] '''[Psychologist]:''' Okay then, what about that Watch? '''[Hean, quickly]:''' What about it? [The Psychologist writes some notes down, and then looks at Hean. ] '''[Psychologist]: '''Lets talk about the Watch. Why you wear it 24/7. Why it looks the way it does. Why you quickly asked why I asked about it. Did he... '''[Hean]:''' No. '''[Psychologist]:''' I see. Lets um... do some word associaton. [A while later, Hean exits the Psychologist's office and walks away to sign a form. After doing so, he walks out, and notices a bus is heading to a bus stop nearby. He walks over, and waits till the bus stops. Two men step out, in the middle of a discussion. ] '''[Man #1]:''' Randon Enterprises is the future, Clark. (Or, choosen quote 1) '''[Clark]:''' No it is not, Bruce! We've been having this discussion for fifety minutes! (Or, choosen quote 2) [Clark facepalms himself as the two walk away from the bus, and Hean shakes his head before getting on, with the doors shutting. Clark and Bruce look at the Bus as it begins driving away. The scene changes to Hean in his room. He is looking at his watch, thinking. ] '''''[14 Year Old Hean]:''' We can't '''ALL''' be like '''YOU''' Dad. '' '''''[Steve]: '''I know son, and I'm not saying you need to. But ...'' ''[He puts his hand on Hean's shoulder, and looks at him. ] '' '''''[Steve]:''' You're becoming a man, and a man has to learn the difference between right and wrong. A man... He must learn to put others before himself. To use his heart and his mind over his fist. To take life for what it is... and try to make the best you can. I don't know who you will become Hean, but whoever you do become.... I have a feeling you're going to change the world as we know it. '' '''[Hean]:''' Change the world... [Hean slowly touches the Watch, as the dial activates. The Watch begins glowing as .... ''White out. Total whiteout. '' '''BOOM. '''The Humanoid alien is flying past the bridge. ''White out. '' '''BOOM.''' The alien goes past Randon Enterprises. ''White out. '' '''BOOM.''' Hean is on the shore of the Beach... '''BOOM.''' Hean jumps back, with the Dial still open. He looks around the room, trying to regain his senses. Once he does, he takes multiple breaths. ] '''[Hean]:''' I.... I became.... that? [Hean looks around at the dial, and notices another button on the watch. He presses it, and the watch's dial goes down. ] '''[Hean]:''' I need to know more. I need... to learn about this thing... I need to learn who I am. [Hean gets off his bed, and heads to his dresser, before grabbing some shirts and pants, before throwing them into his backpack. He then goes, gets a compass, a flashlight, a jar full of $20's and $100's from working in Miami, and his phone before putting it on his back, and looking around. Quietly, he opens up his window, and looks around. Sitting on the edge, he slides his feet from inside to outside, and jumps out. Someone knocks on Hean's door. ] '''[Linda]:''' Hean? Are you in there? [Hean, knowing he might get caught goes, grabs his bike, and starts riding fast away. At the same time, Linda opens the door, and notices Hean is missing. ] '''[Linda, worried]:''' HEAN?! Oh no... not again... [Hean continues riding from the suburbs, as the scene changes. It shows him at a Jeweler's Store, talking to a middle-aged man. ] '''[Hean]:''' Have you ever seen a watch like this? '''[Jeweler, curious]:''' No, I haven't, and I've been a fan of watches for thirty years now. I've never seen a watch like that.... where'd you get that from? '''[Hean, lying]:''' Friend. '''[Jeweler]:''' Pretty nice friend you got there. [Moments later, Hean asks three more people, but they all nod their heads saying "No". It cuts to Hean stopping his bike at the TV Studio for ''The Goodrick Show''. ] '''[Cameraman]:''' Yeah, I got the footage. Follow me. [The Cameraman leads Hean into a special room, where the Cameraman slides his Key Card into the door. The door unlocks, and the Cameraman lets Hean enter first. Inside is a special TV Room with Monitors, as the Cameraman looks in the Files Cabinet. ] '''[Cameraman]:''' It was in S, for Suspicious Alien Encounter. [The Cameraman inserts the disk into the computer, and all the screens show the flamming humanoid bursting out of the ocean, and towards Highwood. As Hean watches, flashes of his memory begin to come back... ''The Humanoid suddenly bursts a fireball towards the Robber's car, hitting it and stopping the car. The Police Officer's cars stops behind hit as well, and the Commisioner gets out, before rushing over and arresting the robbers before looking at the humanoid fly away. The Helicopter chasing it suddenly appears, and continues to follow it.....'' before Hean knows it, the video is over. ] '''[Hean]: '''Who else has this? '''[Cameraman]: '''Couple of the Biggest News Stations in the Country, Military, Cops, Mr. Goodrick has a copy of his own, and.... Randon Enterprises. '''[Hean]: '''Randon Enterprises, why? '''[Cameraman]:''' They asked permission to examine the footage due to its "scientific nature". '''[Hean]: '''Who exactly from Randon Enterprises contacted you? '''[Cameraman]:''' Hard to believe it, but it was the guy who founded the company. '''[Hean]: '''Strange. Well thank you. '''[Cameraman]: '''Yeah, no problem kid. Oh and.... I'm sorry for your lost. [Hean looks at him coldly, and leaves without a word. It then shows an overhead view of Randon Enterprises Tower, as Hean walks into the white, cold lobby. He walks to the receptionist table. ] '''[Reciptionist]: '''Welcome to Randon Enterprises - the Future of Science and Technology, how may I help you today... young man? '''[Hean]:''' Hi. I was wondering if there were anyone I could talk with about DNA Genetic Engineering, Changing and Adapting DNA, and the potential to gain new abilties by DNA? '''[Recipitionist]:''' .... um, uh... one minute. [The Recipitionist goes into the back of the lobby, as Hean looks around. Nearby are two security guards watching him closely. Hean repositions himself so the Watch can't be seen. Then, the Recipitionist comes back, but she's not alone. With her is a scientist. ] '''[Scientist]:''' Young man, this is not a game for teenagers who are seeking to prank some people. This is the world's greatest source of technological and scienctific discoveries. It was '''US''' who helped NASA discover Water inside the Moon. It was ''Randon Enterprises'' that lead to the creation of an antitode for the Bird Flu Epidemic in South Africa. We help the world, and therefore have no time to answer the questions of young teenagers like yourself when we can be learning new things in our Medicine Department, or our Space Program, or even our DNA Department... '''[Hean]:''' So you do have one. '''[Scientist]: '''Of course we do. '''[Hean]: '''Sir, with your permission, I'd like to examine your DNA Department. For the Newspaper, at the High School. '''[Scientist]:''' Hmm... you are to touch nothing. If you don't mind, a Security Guard will occupinany us to make sure you don't.... take anything. '''[Hean, nervous]:''' Okay... [Hean, the Scientist, and one of the Guards gets in an elevator, and heads to the upper floors. As the camera zooms behind a wall, it then cuts to Hean, the Scientist, and the Guard walking inside the DNA Department. Hean has a notepad and a pen, taking notes. ] '''[Scientist]:''' As you can see, we are currently conducting experiements on Swine, and other animals to see the effects of cross-species DNA, as well as changing DNA for a short amount of time. This is our Phase 2 of our DNA Agenda. '''[Hean]:''' Will these animals gain new abilites? Like a dog who can meow? A lizard who howls? '''[Scientist]:''' It is quite a possiblity, but we haven't reached that phase yet. '''[Hean]: '''So say... a dog got some of its DNA mixed with a Cat's, and now it could meow. If you were to put back the Dog DNA, would the Dog lose its Cat DNA forever, or just for a while? '''[Scientist]:''' Well it would lose the DNA forever, unless DNA was constantly injected into the animal but... that would be irrational. '''[Hean]:''' Hmm.... [It cuts to an hour later, with Hean leaving Randon Enterprises. The Scientist and the Guard are on the stairwell that climbs up for the first 20 levels. ] '''[Scientist]:''' Who was that kid? '''[Guard]:''' Hean Solman. '''[Scientist]: '''The Boy From the Crash.... interesting. ... Well what are you waiting for? You know what your job is. '''[Guard]:''' Yes sir. [The Guard leaves as the Scientist stares at the door grimly. It cuts to Hean at a Motorcycle Selling Store, talking with a salesman. ] '''[Salesman]:''' How much do you got? '''[Hean]:''' $5000. I need a good motorcycle, and I need a suit. '''[Salesman]:''' Alrighty then.... look around. [Hean looks around at different Motorcycles, spending time examining it. An hour goes by, as Hean walks up to the Salesman. ] '''[Hean]:''' Got anything else? '''[Salesman]:''' No, not real- well.... '''[Hean]: '''Well what? '''[Salesman]: '''Seeing that you aren't the usual teenage buyer... it just might work. There is one left.... follow me. [Hean follows the Salesman to the backlot, where there is a garage. The Salesman presses a button hooked onto his keys, and the Garage door opens up. As it opens up, Hean looks at it. ] '''[Hean, shocked]: '''What... what is this? [Salesman]: A very special Motorcycle. She was built in 2005, when Highwood was being filmed for an action movie. It was a remake of course for a 1960's Character. This bike was used by the main character during the action scenes. '''[Hean, shocked]: '''Why doesn't the Studio still own it? '''[Salesman]:''' Remake did bad. No sequel was ever developed. It was sold to someone in D.C. in 2006, then Houston in 2009, and then I bought it from E-Bay in 2012. '''[Hean]:''' Why did no one buy it? '''[Salesman]: '''She's rusty a bit... needs some work done. Hard work. She can drive fast through.... and then most people don't want a motorcycle from a failed movie. Oh and there's the suit too. [The Salesman walks over to a cabinet and opens it up, revealing a special suit used from the Movies. ] '''[Salesman]:''' Leather component from Cow Hide..... leather detaling, Jacket sleeves, a breathable motorcycle-grade mesh cordura base, body armor in forearms, eblows, shoulders, and back spine protector. Its pretty good, but again, not the usual crowd wants it. Most want a jacket, but this ... this isn't just a jacket. Its more like... the chest part for a suit of armor. Like a Knight from the Middle Ages. Came with the Cycle from the Movie. '''[Hean]:''' How much for it? '''[Salesman]:''' Well.... considering it'd be nice to get it out of my hands... $3000 for the Cycle, $500 for the Suit. '''[Hean]:''' Deal. [The two shake hands as it cuts to a skyscraper during the night. Hean has the suit on, and is on the edge of the building. He looks down, seeing the busy street of cars and trucks below. He looks at "The Watch", and presses the dial. and begins twisting it. He looks at the different holograms, and notices one that he recognizes. ] '''[Hean]:''' That's the one I became... before.... [Hean looks at the watch, and then.... jumps. As he jumps, he faces forward to the ground. The rush from the fall, the sudden feeling of death.... it was all thrilling to him. His attention changes from the ground to his watch. As he keeps on screaming, he falls past the roof of a smaller building, being out of sight. Suddenly, an orange light is seen. Suddenly, Hean flies out, now the same humanoid alien as before. ] '''[Hean, as the alien]''': Wow... so this is how it feels to be a... what is this, an alien? Yeah... an alien.... I'm the Human Scorcher.... eh maybe Scorcher is better. [Scorcher flies from the building, and begins flying towards the streets. As he does, he flies right next to a group of cabs. A young boy, looking similar to Hean at the young boy's age, notices Scorcher and looks in awe. ] '''[Boy]:''' Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! '''[Mother]:''' Shaun, Shaun, Shaun! Dammit son, do you realize how annoying that is? Gosh... [Scorcher continues to fly over the streets, and goes between the buildings. As he does, he realizes that flames are coming out his feet. ] '''[Scorcher]:''' So that's how I fly.... [Scorcher continues flying, going past Space Square and towards the river. As he does so, he notices a bunch of cranes. He heads towards one, and ducks under it, then goes over another, ducks a third, over a fourth, and through a fifth crane. As he flies over the river, he goes towards the Beach. As he goes over the beach, he notices his hands are hot. ] '''[Scorcher]:''' Interesting... [As he flies, he shoots fire at the sand, burning it. ] '''[Scorcher]: '''Wooo-whooo! [Scorcher then begins turning around and heads back to the city before it cuts to Linda at his home. Linda is sitting on a chair next to the dining room, her hand on her face. ] '''[Linda, worried]: '''I'm not sure what to do anymore. [Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Linda get up, sighing before she opens the door. When she does, she sees Hean there with his backpack. He looks at Linda, his mother, to her shock. He quietely opens up his backpack, and pulls out a loaf of packaged bread. She looks at it, as he gives it to her. She then puts it down, and the two hug each other. ] '''[Linda, crying with tears of joy]:''' You came back.... '''[Hean, doing the same]:''' I came back.... '''[Linda, still crying]:''' I missed you son... '''[Hean, still crying as well]:''' I missed you... mom. I'm sorry. '''[Linda]: '''I'm sorry too. [The two continue to hug each other before going inside, and shutting the door. It cuts to a helicopter landing at the Military Base outside of Highwood. It then cuts to Commisioner Thomas walking through two doors, and shaking hands with a General. ] '''[Commisioner Thomas]:''' Lieutenant General Argo, sir. '''[General]:''' Commisioner. '''[Commisioner]: '''Why have I been called here? There was a robbery at 8th Street and 42nd Avenue I was dealing with. '''[General]: '''I'm sure your men can handle a few crooks. We have other matters. [The General nods at a solider using a computer, and the solider presses his mouse. Suddenly, a giant screen on the wall lights up, showing a gallery of pictures. ] '''[General]: '''This pictures are from Randon Enterprises and some of your cameras. From last night in Highwood. [The Commisioner looks at the pictures, which are of Scorcher flying around Highwood. ] '''[Commisioner]:''' My gosh... is that... '''[General]:''' The thing from Plane Crash 2 months ago? That's what we thought. We believe this is a matter of International Security. '''[Commisioner]:''' International? '''[General]:''' The United Nations has ordered this base to closely watch Highwood. '''[Commisoner]:''' Why? '''[General]:''' We believe... that whatever this is... its not from this world. [Commisioner Thomas and the General look at each other grimly. ] '''[Commisoner]:''' So what exactly will you be doing? '''[General]:''' Sending helicopters over the city. Using your cameras for survillance. Going to the site of the crash to find out more about what really happened. '''[Commisoner]:''' Alright, but if my people complain... '''[General]:''' We'll try to not cause too much trouble. '''[Commisoner]:''' Well then... thank you General, for alarming me of the situation. [The Commisoner leaves as the General continues to look at the pictures. It then cuts to a dark wall, which then is brightened by the lights to reveal it to be made of metal. A section of the wall opens up to reveal a glass window, revealing a pure white room with grey machines inside. '''INSERT SCENES TO BE WRITTEN BY SCI''' [It cuts to Main Street, Highwood. The streets are busy, as life continues to go on. A man walks towards Space Square. Two helicopters fly by, attracting the attention of the public. The helicopters leave the city, going towards the bay, and the Highwood Bridge. It flies by, heading into the ocean. Inside, is the Lieutenant General Argo. ] '''[General]:''' How long? '''[Solider]:''' A few minutes sir. '''[General]:''' Alright. [Two military planes fly ahead of the helicopters, escorting them to a group of Super carriers around a set-up oil rig. They are all surrounding an area of water glowing yellow. ] '''[General]:''' What is that? '''[Scientist]:''' ''That'', is the source of the mysterious energy signature detected three months ago. The one that brought down Airline N94721, killing 40 civilians. Its making more energy signatures in the last three months. We haven't gone down into the waters yet because the energy.... its nothing like we've seen before. Its never been recorded. Even stranger... the energy... its sending a message. '''[General]:''' Message? '''[Scientist]:''' Yes. [The Scientist pulls out a laptop, clicking two programs. The screen separates into two parts. One shows camera feed underwater, showing the broken capsule and an orange energy expanding, then condensing and re-expanding again. Another shows mysterious letters, not seen before put onto a Microsoft Word document. ] '''[General]:''' What language is that? '''[Scientist]:''' None. I've never seen it before. The best I can translate it to is ancient mayan. Its not a good translation, but it looks like its saying... FORM. '''[General]:''' Form what? [It cuts to Hean in his room. He looks at the watch, the Forevtrix as he calls it, and slowly moves his hand to the watch. He touches it, activating it. It returns to the energy. Suddenly, the energy stops condensing and freezes. It begins to overload. ] '''[Scientist]:''' No not again.... '''[General]:''' What's going on? '''[Scientist]:''' At random times, it freezes up, overloading and then causing a massive explosion.... get us out of here! [The energy sends a blast throughout the ocean, reaching up into the air. The helicopters stop, and begin falling. One slams into the ocean as the other, with the General in it begins to head to the rig. The General jumps out, landing on the rig as the copter hits the rig, causing an explosion. Suddenly, Hean's Forevtrix begins shocking him. The ocean begins to turn, causing a whirlpool that spreads the water away, revealing the Capsule and the energy. Meanwhile, at Highwood the shock wave hits, shattering the shoreline building's windows. Suddenly, an earthquake begins as everyone in Space Square begins to panic. Explosions occur, damaging a building. The man walking towards Space Square begins to panic, as his skin glows red and yellow. ] '''[Man]: '''Please no... NO. [It cuts to the underground lab. ] '''[Scientist in Lab]:''' Sir, we've detected the energy signature again! [A man in a business suit shows up, his front unseen. ] '''[Business Man]: '''Record all data. We know its in the ocean outside the bay. Pinpoint its exact location. [Suddenly, two more signatures appear on the screen. ] '''[Scientist in Lab]: '''Two more... both in Highwood. '''[Business Man]:''' Two.... impossible. The ancients would not place two of them here, in Highwood. Unless.... the watch has been removed! The energy signature is just a leftover. TRACK THOSE TWO. One of them is the watch, the other is the the next one! [The scientists begin to find and pinpoint the signatures. At the oil rig, the general looks at the energy. ] '''[General]:''' My god.... [It cuts to a museum, in Artiswald, Germany, inside a museum, a sword with a red gem at the the hilt is glowing. It cuts to Hean's Forevtrix still glowing and glitching. ] '''[Hean]:''' What'd I do... oh my god... [An energy signature is suddenly pinpointed on Mt. Highwood. Another energy signature appears in Artiswald. ] '''[Business Man]:''' Could it be... yes. YES. Its the ruins. And Artiswald.... at last, I've found three at once! One in Germany, one in Highwood, and now the one stolen, along with the ruins. This is perfect. Continue analyzing until the signature goes. '''[Scientist in Lab]: '''Alright. Scans have separated the two signatures to two parts of Highwood. The Business District here, and the Suburbs. Continuing scans. [The Earthquake knocks down a skyscraper, collapsing down onto the fleeing civilians. The glowing man begins to be more unstable. He gets to his knees, as he cries. ] '''[Man]:''' IT HURTS... IT HURTS SO MUCH. [Hean grabs the Forevtrix, and shuts it off. Suddenly, the energy signatures die. ] '''[Business Man]:''' Where are they- '''[Scientist in Lab]: '''We've lost them all. [The Energy in the ocean launches itself into the air, then explodes into nothingness. The waters begin to return to their natural state, as the General sees the crashed airplane, and the remains of a father. A few helicopters reach the damaged oil rig, attempting to save the General. Meanwhile, the Earthquake stops. A few skyscrapers have fallen, Space Square is damaged a bit. It cuts to Hean's room, shaken up by the Earthquake. Linda comes in. '''[Linda]:''' Hean, are you alr- '''[Hean]:''' Yeah. '''[Linda]:''' Good. Some plates shattered and ... his picture frame was damaged. We'll have to get it replaced. [Hean and Linda have a moment of silence. ] '''[Hean]:''' Can I check if there was any damage to the main city? '''[Linda]: '''Well... be careful Hean. [Hean hurries out his room to get his motorcycle. In Space Square, a cop sees the Man, and begins to walking towards him. ] '''[Cop]:''' Hey bud, are you alright? [Suddenly, the Man sends an blast from his body outwards, knocking the cop, and a few cars away. He rises upwards, levitating as he loses control. He begins glowing, his entire body red and yellow. He sends another blast from his body, damaging the nearby buildings. The damage falls to the ground, only to be risen up by the gravity surrounding the man. He then sends another blast, knocking down another skyscraper as the public flees. He then begins to shoot electricity at the buildings, shattering the glass. This electricity shocks civilians as they try to flee. Another blast hits nearby skyscrapers. The sides of the skyscrapers fall to the ground as a man on one floor falls off the building, falling to the ground. As he falls, a woman screams. '''[Woman]: '''That man! He's falling! [Then, the material begins to rise upwards again. A giant piece of glass rises upwards, cutting the man in half, killing him. The Woman screams again as another blast occurs, everything falling downwards. A car crushes her, as the nuclear-like man shoots electricity at the Jumbo screens on One Space Square Tower, the main building in Space Square. The screens crack, as Hean, driving on his motorcycle stops to see smoke and fire rising from Space Square. ] '''[Hean]:''' That's not good. Ending ---- The Following is an older copy of Origins. It is non-canon. ---- Opening (Sci) A taxi arrives at the Miami Airport. Out comes a 15 year old male teenager with red hair, while wearing a red polo and blue jeans. Then comes out a woman with red hair, a blue shirt and blue jeans. Finally, a man in a black suit comes out and takes the suitcases out of the trunk. " Thanks for the tip Mr. Solman. " The Taxi drives away as the Solmans head into the Airport. " Why do we have to leave Miami? We've lived here for years... " starts the teen. " You know why Hean " the mom starts, " because of Dad's work. " " Now Linda, I tried to warn you... " Hean's dad starts. " I know, I know. " she says. " Look Hean... I can't live here anymore. ''We'' can't live here anymore. I've been compromised and its too dangerous. Don't worry, Highwood is a good place to live. It's safe. Trust me. " he adds. " Alright... but I'm still not liking it. " The Family heads in to check their bags, while a man calls a number on his phone. " Is the package on board? " he asks. " Yes, it is. People will soon learn just how powerful Kanker is. " It cuts to a luggage on the plane being put on. Inside the luggage is a big bomb, ticking down. Tick... Tock... Tick.. Tock... (insert main theme here - maybe video) The Pentagon is frantic. A general barges into the room, shouting. " What the heck is going on? Why was I called? " There's been an attack at the US Embassy in Germany. " one anaylist says. " Get me infomation on it. Casualites, witnessness... do I have any men there? " the general shouts. " I GOT A VID ON TWITTER! " one person shouts. The General runs over, and sees the video. It shows the building, before the camera shakes and a huge explosion occurs, sending the building in pieces. US officals run out of the building, trying to escape the flames when large men arrive in the area, and grab the men, dragging them off. " Oh my god... " the General says. Suddenly, all the screens change to a black background with a bloody red K in the center. " What the Hell... what is this? " " It's a Cyberattack... someone's hijacking our systems! " " Get the president right now... " A man dials a number on a phone while he looks at the K. It then cuts to a man in the shadows, with only a hand and a gun in the light. The gun is pointed at one of the officals from the eariler video. " America... how nice of you to listen. I have in my hand Philip D. Murphy, the the United States Ambassador to Germany. Now. I am a man of my word when I say this, call and he may be saved. Don't call, and he most certanly will not be saved. You have 20 seconds to call.... or I will kill him. 19... 18... " the man starts. The people in the Pentagon look anxiously till a phone rings. The Man takes a phone from his pocket and answers it. " Hello. " " This is Alan Gordon, President of the United States of Amer- " " Yes, I know Mister President. Thank you... for showing the people of this planet... that the US WILL negotiate with Terrorists. " The Man takes the gun, and pulls the trigger. 3 people scream in the Pentagon as the gun drops on the screen. The General looks, shocked in horror as the man hangs up the phone. " Mister President, I said he MAY be saved. I never promised that he would be saved. Remember, that this world must be brought to Justice. America must be brought to Justice. Remember. Remember the name of Kanker." The video ends, and it cuts back to normal broadcasting. Multiple People on the internet begin typing, blogging, and tweeting. " Who is this terrorist? Why does he want America to be brought to Justice? " It cuts to television scenes on live TV. " Good morning folks, this is the James Goodrick show. Last night, there was an attempt on the President's life... " James Goodrick says. " Witnesses confirm that the train trash in New York City was no accident. The Mysterious Terrorist Organization lead by the terrorist Kanker, has taken credit for it. " Diane Sawyer adds. " Warning! All people are not to roam the streets of Miami... we suspect that terrorists are planning something... " a police officer says on Miami local news. In Washington, the President of the United States, Alan Gordon, along with the Vice President, the General from the Pentagon, and other officals watch the multiple videos of explosions in the middle east, the bombing in Buckingham Palace as the police arrive, and the multiple Navy Seal missions failing. It then shows them looking at a screenshot of Kanker, still in the shadows from the first video. " He's hijacked our broadcasting system multiple times, bombed multiple cities across the globe... he's becoming a real concern to the American people sir. " the General tells the president. Alan Gordon looks at the photo, worried. " My god... what sort of freaky monster are we dealing with? " Hean's Dad and Moving to Highwood (Toon) Hean's dad, Steve Solman, sits in his office in the inside of the basement of the particular blue house that has the largest tree on the block. He is not a normal father however; he is an F.B.I agent, who undergoes top secret missions such as terrorist plots, or local bombings. Today, he had found exactly that: a terrorist threat from an unknown man. Steve sat in shock as he watched the threat with the alias of 'Kanker'. This video threat had and was being broadcasted all across the globe. It starts off with a blurry image of black and white, repeating the words "YOU ARE NOT ALONE." "Good afternoon, America. I am sorry for interrupting your pointless shows, but I have something that might interest you a bit more than the topic you were listening to before. I am....I have planted several explosives in Miami. I plan to set them off. You do not know where they are, or when they will go off. Why is this man doing this, you might ask. Well, It's pretty simple. You all have free lives, free to go wherever you want, whenever you want. I plan to show you how much of a mistake your president has made for leading a democracy. This country...this planet was made to be lead by a dictator. This planet was made to be lead by me! Not your foolish president who lets you make your own choices. Without any control, you all can be killed at any moment in time. With dictatorship....I will be in control, and I will make sure none of you are killed. And so it is settled, you all will see what Mr. Gordon has ''really ''done for you. And after that, if you still continue to not follow my leadership, I will make sure I will kill all of you one by one. So be sure to make wise decisions...." Kanker says, as he finishes off chuckling. The video threat stopped with a picture that had a bloody background with a bloody K in the center. "Damn it....damn it!" Steve Solman yells as he finishes listening to the announcement. Mr. Solman quickly gets a call from his cell phone. He picks it up and puts it to his ear. "Hello?" "Steven, get over to 195 Brooke Avenue. We think there might be the explosives there, inside a broken down warehouse." A policeman says. "I'll be on my way. Start investigating while I get over there." Steve replies. "On it." Mr. Solman hangs up and goes up stairs. He pulls on the doorknob, when Linda Solman, Hean's mom comes over to him. "What are you doing?" Linda asks. "I'm on a mission, honey. I can't stay and chat.." "Wait- Mr. Solman goes out the door without listening. Four Police vans arrive outside of a broken down warehouse. Twelve policemen and three hooded figures come out of the vans, two of the police with briefcases. "What's with the briefcases?" One hooded man asks. "It's level 20 tech. Only trusted with the best." The man shoots the cop with a gun. The policeman drops to the ground dead. "You're not a cop.." A policeman says to the hooded figure. "No. We're variables to Miami's reckoning." Says the man. Then the police charge at the mysterious trio. While they fight them, one of the men slip away and open the briefcases. He takes out a highly explosive laser gun. A charging noise attracts all twelve policeman. "FALL BACK! TAKE COVER! GO!" One policeman says. As one chief runs away, one of the hoodlums stabs him in the back with a knife. The chief falls on his hands, coughing up blood. As a black mustang pulls up, the gun goes off, sending the car flying through the air. The mustang drags into the ground, spiraling out of control leaving a trail of dirt. The top explodes off, and Steven Solman kicks the door open. Mr. Solman crawls out of the door. The police run over to him, picking him up. "Are you alright sir?" "Never been better. N-Never been..." Steven Solman falls back on the ground, moaning while grabbing his knee. "IS ANYONE HERE A MEDIC?" One of the chiefs says. "Yes sir!" A cop yells. The medic runs over to Mr. Solman. He grabs out a bottle from his pocket. "This may sting a bit, sir." He squeezes the bottle, depositing antibiotic on his injury. The police, still watching, cower over him to make sure Mr. Solman's okay. The medic waves his hand, telling them to go away. As the police turn around, two of the hooded figures are hunched over as one stands in the middle of them, with the gun. It loads up again. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" One policeman screams. The policeman charges after the gunman. The gun fires a gigantic laser of plasma, incinerating the cop's body as he screams. Mr. Solman reaches for his pocket, wincing as a white towel gets wrapped around his knee. He takes out a gun like object with a button on top. A disruptor. "It's okay, guys. I came prepared..." He presses the button. The level 20 laser gun shuts off, unable to work. "Nice thinking, Mr. Solman!" The chief says. "Like I said." Mr. Solman replies. The goons try clicking the trigger. "C'mon, c'mon, go faster!" One of the men says. "It's not working!" The other goon replies. The cops take their guns out and point them at the men. "Stay right there, you son of a beach." Steven Solman says. The three men put their hands up. As they back away, something rolls down their pants. "We would really love to stay and chat but we've got so much to do..." Three sphere bombs roll out of their pants, going onto the rocky gravel. "What can we say?" The lead man of the crew says. "We came prepared." A goon replies. The bomb explodes as the three men run away. Airport Scene + Bomb Explosion (Sci) End of Episode (Toon)